fastecofandomcom-20200213-history
FAST HERO
FastECO’s Hero is an exciting game that combines RPG style gaming experience with dice. DICE FUNCTION Like the traditional dice game that other dapps have, each roll will be recorded on the EOS network to ensure transparency and fairness. Each number has different odds; lower the number, higher the payouts, but high probability of losing your bet. Each bet initiates an attack in HERO. RPG ASPECT A unique aspect of FastECO’s Hero rests on the RPG game experience: Damage System * Each wager you bet, corresponding damage will be inflicted to the monster in the screen . * Each monster has a defense level and dodge rate. You must bet higher than the monster’s defense level in order to inflict the damage. Otherwise, damage will be zero. Also, the dodge rate of monsters determines how frequent monsters will evade users’ attack. For example, if the dodge rate is 90% for small slime, then this slime will evade the users’ attack for 90% of time. Item Drop — Each monster drops different items and FAST tokens during the fight and when it dies. Slimes drop SLIEMT tokens and FAST tokens. The one who hits the last will get the kill score. Class System — Class System: Currently, users can buy Archer for 1 Million FAST tokens or 1000 SLIEMT tokens. Archer can inflict x2 damage with 0.01% chance of critical damage done to monster. Level system * Experience will be accumulated based on the damage done, and the accumulated experience points will upgrade your HERO to the next level; the highest level is 100, you can see them in the upper right corner of the screen. * Each level will receive a return of 0.01% of the bet amount, meaning that when you reach full level, you will receive a 1% bet amount refund. The level will attach permanently to your account. * We created a new token "LEVEL" that can not be traded to mark your rating. Forthcoming Dragons (TBC) * We will design DRAGON EGGS as a lottery game. The dragon egg will be in your backpack and you will need to feed it FAST tokens to hatch your dragon. * Heroes that own a dragon become a Dragon Rider. You will ride on the dragon and command it to attack. You will inflict 1.5x damage with a dragon. * When the dragons are fighting on the battlefield, all of them will get a bonus of 20% extra damage and take the dragon to fight. Treasure map (TBA) * We plan to let people walk around the map and choose whether or not to join the battle. * If you don’t join the fight you still need to keep your bet and enter the game’s permission. * There are various treasures, props, and boxes in the map. * You can open the box to get EOS or other tokens. Explore the new continent! HERO development plan: Fast ECO have announced plans to develop a lot of new features for HERO such as; walking freely in the game and moving away from the DICE model. Their aim for HERO is to be the 'World of Warcraft,' for blockchain. Join in the fun at https://www.fastwin.io/hero